lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season 4 deleted scenes
DVD releases included several deleted scenes from Season Four of Lost. __TOC__ | length=0:45 | characters=Juliet & Sawyer | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Sawyer questions Juliet on what she intends to do once the rescue helicopters arrive. She avoids the question by pointing out that he has blood on his cheek. }} | length=1:26 | characters=Sayid , Kate & Miles | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Sayid, Miles and Kate arrive at the sonar fence on the edge of the Barracks. Miles seems to be sensing something. Kate mentions that it can be powered down manually if she could work out how. While Kate and Sayid examine the switch, Miles walks through unharmed, indicating that the fence is switched off. When Kate asks how he knew, Miles replies "lucky guess". The three move on. }} | length=1:12 | characters=Sawyer & Hurley | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Sawyer is sorting through food in his fridge at the Barracks. Hurley disagrees that a piece of chicken is not good to eat. Sawyer asks why Hurley has to live with him, he replies that he doesn't want to live alone. He says he'll leave when Kate shows up, but Sawyer explains she won't show because of the earlier argument they had over Kate's pregnancy worries. Hurley tells Sawyer that she'll forgive him. Sawyer then asks if Hurley is wearing cologne, to which he replies "maybe". }} | length=0:43 | characters=Locke & Ben | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Locke is leading Ben out of his cell for a bathroom visit. Ben wonders why he hasn't seen Kate around and Locke informs him that he asked her to leave. Ben remarks that it must have been an unpopular decision, to which Locke replies not as unpopular as letting him go to the bathroom in his cell. }} | length=1:02 | characters=Ben | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Ben recovers some supplies that seem to have been hidden by one of his people from a point close to where he woke up in the desert. From the stash, he takes a passport and some foreign currency. }} | length=0:47 | characters=Claire & Hurley | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Claire is resting in bed while Hurley nurses her. He tells her to try and stay awake. Claire notices something in the room, then asks Hurley why her father is there. When Hurley looks around, no one is in the room. She then asks if they are dead. Hurley jokes that if they are, heaven sucks. }} | length=0:54 | characters=Kate & Juliet | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Kate approches Juliet with concern for Jack. Juliet tries to put her worries to rest but insists that something is wrong. She explains that Jack knows what's wrong with him but will only tell Juliet because she's a doctor, and he trusts her. }} | length=0:50 | characters=Kate , Hurley , Sayid and Nadia. | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Kate, Hurley, Sayid and Nadia are outside of the church at Christian's funeral. Nadia says that Aaron looks just like Kate, which gives Hurley an uncomfortable expression. Kate asks about Sun, but Sayid doesn't think they will hear anything from her. }} | length=0:26 | characters=Daniel & Miles | featured=Season 4 DVD and Blu ray | summary=Daniel frantically looks through his backpack and stops Miles to ask if he has seen his journal. Miles seems to know about it's contents involving DHARMA but doesn't know where it is. }} Category:Deleted scenes Category:Season 4 Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray